Her Equal
by Royy22
Summary: Sombra is described by many as 'The World's Greatest Hacker.' Well, What happens when she meets someone who turns out to be her equal. This story is as accurate as i could possibly make it in relation to the official time line. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - All The Overwatch Characters Are Owned By Blizzard Entertainment, I Only Own Marcus

* * *

Chapter 1 - February, 2058

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Dorado, it is uh, exactly eleven in the morning, the local temperature is thirty degrees centigrade with lows of twenty-six degrees centigrade, sunny all day with no chance of rain. We thank you for flying with British Airways and we hope to see you once again in the very near future. Enjoy your stay." The pilot's speech was followed with the sound of celebratory trumpets and clapping from the passengers on board.

"Come on honey wake up, we're here." The African-American woman speaking had a heavy English accent. Her hair was midnight-black, and it flowed over her shoulders. She had a rounded face with bright red lips and brown eyes. The boy laying on her lap responded by stirring and groaning as he started waking up.

"I'm up mum, I'm up." The boy moaned as he blinked multiple times to adjust to the overwhelmingly bright sunlight coming from the airplane window. He didn't have his mother's English accent.

"We've been here for less than a minute and we've already seen more sunlight than we would've seen in England throughout the whole year! It'll be great, you'll see. We'll meet new people and you'll make new friends." The woman continued to reason with her child.

She knew she had to be strong, for her son. With the omnic crisis raging on in the whole of Asia, Africa, central Europe and North America... One of the only places it hasn't reached yet was South America. Which is exactly why she decided to move there. For her son.

"But I miss them, John, Lena, Ben. Besides, we have nothing to worry about, Overwatch will save us. Dad will save us." The boy said with hope echoing within his words. In fact, his mother almost believed him, almost.

"Yeah, I hope so pumpkin, I do."

-Time Skip-

"That'll be uh, twenty six dollars and forty five cents miss." The cab driver said over his shoulder as the mother and son duo arrived at their destination.

"Here you go. What do you say Marcus?"

"Thanks mister." The cab driver chuckled and smiled warmly at him. "No problem amigo, now you two have a safe night alright?"

"Of course, you too." His mother replied as she ushered Marcus out of the cab. She opened the trunk and took out a small backpack which had the Overwatch logo on the back and she handed it to Marcus, and one suit case. She tapped the cab on the side when she shut the trunk and the cabby drove away.

The house they were dropped off by was a two story, red brick house. It was connected to other houses on both sides. It was the exact same as the other houses in Dorado. Small and squished in between another five houses.

Marcus was confused, they owned a rather nice and big home in San Francisco, so why couldn't they have a big one here? Not that he had a problem with it, it was just out of the normal.

"Well? What do you think pumpkin?" She asked hopefully as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"It's small on the outside, but let's see the inside." While Marcus wasn't exactly happy about this trip, he had to admit, he was excited about the new things. New people, houses, music, dances, culture, foods and many more.

His mother smiled slightly, seeing that her son still had some happiness left in him. How was she supposed to tell him his father died serving for Overwatch? It would ruin him, so she wouldn't. She said he was away on a secret mission instead. Was it a good idea? She didn't know.

She fished through her handbag for the keys to their new home and she eventually found them and held them out for Killian to take. "Well Marcus, do you wanna be the first six year old to ever enter this house?" Marcus smiled happily seeing that he would be the first into their new home.

"Yes, yes, yes." He repeated as he attempted to shove the keys into the lock. After a few seconds the Key went in, and he twisted it to the right until he heard a soft click. He wasted no time in getting through the door.

As soon as it was unlocked he shoved it open and scanned the place he would be living in. "Wow." He muttered as he saw what was inside. The living room had a long, leather couch that stretched from one end of the room to the other. There was a small, glass coffee table with a traditional rug underneath it. There were multiple, beautiful pictures on all the walls. Horses, beaches, birds.

"See Marcus? Never judge a book by its' cover. The outside of a person says almost nothing about their personality. Remember that okay?" Marcus was far too preoccupied with taking everything in. It was amazing.

"Mhmm sure thing mum." The boy said keeping his eyes on all the pretty pictures. His mother shook her head and chuckled lightly.

They were both interrupted by rhythmic knocks that came from the door. Marcus was even more excited now than earlier, if that was even possible.

"Hmm, who could that be... Neighbours?"

"Well come on, open it." Marcus eagerly pleaded.

She walked over to the front door and pulled it open. From his position behind his mother, Edward could make out two tall silhouettes, he wasn't paying them any attention. He continued scanning the new guests, until he found a young girl twiddling her thumbs. She was trying to hide behind her mother. She wasn't doing a very good job.

Marcus completely stopped listening to the conversation that the adults were having as at that very moment, he could only see the girl. She had a pretty smile on her face, however, what caught Edward's attention were the two beautiful purple orbs she had for eyes. He wasn't sure, but they seemed to shine. Her smile quickly turned into a cocky smirk.

"-Marcus." That was when he snapped out of it and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Um... What?" The adults chuckled, and Marcus cheeks instantly went super red. "Oh honey I was just explaining to our guests how much we'd like to go sit on the couch if you could stop blocking the doorway."

He chuckled nervously and nodded. "Of course, sure, yup." He stepped back as the adults chuckled again and walked over to the couch.

"So, Mary, what made you move from America to Dorado?" Marcus noticed how thick their Mexican accents were. They rolled their R's and spoke rather quickly. It sounded nice, he liked it.

"The same thing that's poisoned all our lives... The war. I was getting nervous and worried about staying in San Fran with little Marcus, so we moved here. Where it's much safer." Marcus looked over to the girl and noticed that she was blowing bubbles using chewing gum. She was definitely bored.

"Yeah, well, my dad is in Overwatch and he'll save us all!" He spoke with hope.

"Really?" The older woman asked full of intrigue. "Oh yeah, he left a few years ago and he's fighting the war, he's risking his life in order to save us. Isn't that great?" Just one look at Mary, Marcus's mum, was enough to tell her everything she needed to know.

"Um, that's awesome. Hey Mary, can the kids go upstairs while we have an adult talk?" Marcus was a bit confused. "But wh-" "Marcus please take Olivia to your room upstairs and show her your video games."

It wasn't a question, more like an order. So, Marcus promptly agreed and motioned for the Olivia girl to follow him upstairs. The headed up the staircase. They headed upstairs towards Marcus's room.

"Well here we are, make yourself comfortable. The console is in the corner and the PC is beside it if you wanna play."

She didn't reply, and it was making Edward nervous. She continued blowing bubbles and sat on the bed in the corner of the room.

"Why were you staring at me?" She also had a thick Mexican accent, and he loved it. However, when her question reached him, Marcus froze up in his place and laughed nervously.

"Um... There was a fly, on your, uh... face." The girl chuckled, she was clearly finding his embarrassment amusing in some twisted way.

"What's so funny huh?" Olivia lifted both her hands in mock surrender as she smirked.

"Hey, it's not everyday that you come across a boy who is into insects." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really? Well it's a not every day that you come across a- Oh my god, don't move." Olivia stopped laughing and was confused.

"What are you talki-" She was interrupted by Marcus shushing her.

"Oh my god, there's a huge wasp on your shoulder, don't you dare move. I'll get it." Marcus whispered harshly. Olivia's heart sank.

"Dios mio, I'm allergic, you need to get rid of it." She froze and didn't dare move. Marcus slowly creeped up towards her, keeping his eyes on the 'wasp' that was on her shoulder.

When he got close enough, he pounced at Olivia and started to tickle her sides without mercy. The room was immediately filled with laughter from Marcus and Olivia as they both attempted to tickle each other to death.

"Just say when you've had enough, there's plenty more of where that came from." Marcus teased

"Never surrender! Come at me amigo!" She continued laughing

"Oh, I think I'm winning!" Olivia giggled.

"Ha! In your dreams!" He replied and so, they kept going.

-Meanwhile-

"So, let me get this straight, his dad passed away last year? And he doesn't know yet?" Olivia's mum, who's called Sofía, asked Mary, just to double check.

Mary nodded sadly

"Man, that's rough, the longer you keep this from him the worse it will be, so if I were you I'd tell him soon." Olivia's father, Matías, threw in his 5 cents.

"I want to tell him, I really do, but I just don't think he's ready to know yet..." Mary tried to justify her case.

"You're his mother, just make it soon. The sooner the better." Sofía reassured Mary.

Rather quickly, all their ears were filled with high pitched laughter that was coming from above.

Matías stood up and started creeping up the staircase. He motioned for the girls to follow him. And so, the three adults started sneaking up the stairs until they reached the top and had a clear view into Marcus's room.

The two kids were rolling around on the bed in a mess of arms and legs. Neither one stopped laughing.

"Aww that's so cute." Sofía cooed

-Back to the kids-

"Yo gano!" Olivia shouted out in victory. As she pinned Marcus underneath her. She had her hands on top of his which where on either side of his head and she was sitting on his chest.

"Ha! You just got lucky! I let you win anyway." Marcus attempted to salvage at least some of his dignity.

Marcus was suddenly very aware of how close their faces were, he really could get lost in her eyes.

"Hey kids! Whatcha doin there?" Marcus recognised his mother's voice.

Both his, and Olivia's eyes widened. The snapped their heads towards the doorway where all the adults stood. Chuckling silently.

Olivia quickly hopped off her victim and dusted herself off. She reached down and offered him her hand. He went to grab it, but she pulled away at the last second.

"Ha! You fell for it." She laughed, proud of herself.

"Rude." Marcus muttered under his breath. However, the smile was still there. Wider than ever.

"Well come Olivia. It's time to go." Sofía said to her daughter as all the adults started heading down the stairs.

"Okay mamá. Well, it was fun Markie." Olivia said with a sad smile on her face. Marcus smirked.

"Huh, 'Markie?' Well I hope I'll see you soon, Livvy." She chuckled and turned towards the stairs.

"I'll see you around amigo." Marcus was left staring at his doorway with a goofy smile on his face as the girl walked away.

* * *

 _A/N Hey guys, tell me what you think, It's my first shot at an Overwatch Fic. It literally took me hours to get the whole Overwatch timeline right but i finally got it and i can't wait to share the rest of my story with you guys. Rate and Review, peace._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Blizzard Entertainment, I only own Marcus

Chapter 2 – October 2058

"Everyone quiet! She's coming!" Matías whispered to the crowd of people in the living room. The crowd of little kids ranged from five year olds to eleven year olds, in thqt very moment they all freaked out and started sprinting towards any piece of cover they could find. Whether that was a couch, a table, a wardrobe or a huge plant pot, it didn't matter. They were all too high on excitement and happiness to care.

Matías rushed to turn off the light. And soon enough the room was flooded with darkness.

The people continued muttering until Marcus heard an all too familiar voice get closer.

"Where are we going mamá? You know I'm not a baby anymore, I can cover my own eyes." Olivia ranted on to her mother. "Okay mi princesa, okay, just promise you'll keep them closed yes?" Her mother chuckled as she dropped her hands from Olivia's eyes and let the girl take over.

"Sí." Was all Olivia said. Marcus heard her footsteps get closer and closer. It honestly made him anxious. He hasn't seen his best friend in a week or so as he was gone with the rest of his school year on a trip to 'LumériCo'.

They were some sort of Mexico's 'last resort' in the case of an Omnic attack or some sort of other disaster.

-Flashback-

"We use this part of the building for PR - Public Relations – and research." The guide continued explaining the different purposes of the area to the kids and the teacher.

However, Marcus's full attention was on a door that was just slightly open. This caught his attention because every other door in this hallway was clearly locked and there was literally no way of looking inside.

Marcus was curious.

"Hey Andrés, hey. You see that door up ahead?" Marcus pushed his head in the direction of the door.

His friend, Andrés, scanned ahead and saw the door that was half-open. "Sí, what about it?"

"When we walk past it, you and me are going in." Andrés gave him a sceptical look. Come on just say yes, Marcus thought as he saw the door get closer and closer by the second.

"¿Estas loco? No way, we'll get caught amigo." Marcus rolled his eyes and arched his eyebrows at his friend. "We're at the back dude, no one will even notice. You're telling me, that you, Andrés, aren't even a tiny bit curious about what's in there?"

Andrés sighed and gave the door another look. It was very close. "Ok fi-" Andrés didn't even get to finish what he was saying before Marcus pulled him into the room and closed the door behind them.

As Marcus looked around, he noticed five laptops, they were all lined up in a line on a huge table. "What is this place?" Marcus muttered to himself.

"No clue, but we gotta get out of here, now!" Andrés whispered harshly to Marcus, giving him a pointed look.

"Hey chill, you're the one who wanted to come into this room in the first place." Marcus retorted as he started walking towards the five laptops. One of them was on.

"¿¡Qué!? You dragged me in here!" Marcus rolled his eyes. "Be quiet and keep a lookout, tell me if someone comes."

Andrés shook his head. "This is messed up Marcus. We shouldn't be doing this, what if we get caught?" Once again, Marcus was forced to roll his eyes as he got a closer look at the laptops.

He walked over to the one with the LumériCo logo on it's screen and nudged the mouse. Instantly, the screen of the laptop lit up and Marcus laid his eyes on an e-mail that was fully written and ready to send.

To Guillerme Portero

Sir, my team and I have been recently working on a way to counteract the rising popularity of the Los Muertos gang. We believe, that the best way to do this would be to introduce an algorithm that uses facial and pattern recognition to spot potential criminals or victims. It uses their crime records and recorded habits to determine the probability of someone committing a crime. I will send over the software in a future e-mail. We hope that this system will discourage people from joining the gang and it will lower their activity.

Thank you

Technology Chief Gabriela Moyano

"Pst, Marcus, you done man? I wanna get outta here." Marcus ignored him as he reread the e-mail. What is an algorithm? He thought as he closed the laptop and jogged back to Andrés.

"What's an algorifm?" Marcus asked in confusion as he struggled to pronounce the word. Andrés thought for a second. "Algo… What?"

Marcus shrugged and peeked out of the door to check if the coast was clear. "Nevermind, let's catch up to the group." The two boys walked out of the room and shut the door.

-Flashback End-

"Sh sh sh." The different girls and boys around him kept repeating as the footsteps got closer and closer.

"Okay, you can look now, mi sirenita." Sofía advised as she leaned her body against the frame of the doorway.

Olivia was beaming with excitement as she moved her hands from her eyes and open them in an instant. Only to be met with darkness of the living room. "Huh? But mamá, there is nothing here."

The birthday girl exclaimed accusingly to her mother. She chuckled for a second before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Happy eighth birthay chica." Sofía Whispered lovingly, her voice full of affection for her daughter.

She flipped the lightswitch that was conveniently right beside her and this time light flooded the room.

In a split second, the room lit up and a crowd of about twenty people or so jumped up from behind the couches and other hiding places. They all yelled, "Surprise!"

Olivia was taken back by the surprise and stumbled backwards into her mother. Eyes wide, she studied the crowd. Noticing all sorts of familiar faces, there was Mariana, Luciana and isabella. Even Sébastian, her mathematics tutor was there. However, no Marcus.

On the inside, she was crestfallen, she was hoping to see her best friend, and to see him not show up to her birthday? It hurt. However she pushed her feelings aside and put on her sweetest smile.

Soon enough the room fell into silence until an all too familiar face strolled in and started handing out party poppers to everyone there. He flashed her a smirk and his loud voice boomed through the air, breaking the awkward silence , as he threw himself into singing happy birthday, only in Spanish.

To her surprise, he actually sang it correctly. Which might not be a huge achievement, but she was proud of him.

Feliz cumpleaños a ti,

feliz cumpleaños a ti,

feliz cumpleaños querida Olivia,

feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Once the crowd finished their little song, they all roared with different 'Woo's and 'Yay's. The party poppers that were handed out earlier were launched metres into the air and gracefully fell down. Making the couch, the coffee table and half of the floor disappear.

In the far corner of the room, her father, pulled open a bottle of champagne and it sprayed over some of the crowd.

"Come on chica, go to the cake and make a wish," Her mother whispered into her ear as the crowd continued clapping and celebrating.

And so, Olivia walked over to the cake, that was brought out seconds before, and closed her eyes. Her smile seemed to reach her eyes as it grew even more.

Once she settled on her desired wish, she took a deep breath and blew, as hard as she could. In the end she had to repeat the process twice or thrice as the candles simply refused to go out! Soon after the crowd started celebrating yet again.

As her mum came out of the kitchen with a knife to cut the cake, Olivia saw Marcus, who had a smile on his face that seemed to match her one in size. He threw her a simple nod as a greeting and she replied by doing the same.

However, their celebration was cut short as a loud explosion sounded from the city centre which shook the ground and caused Sofía to drop the knife. Soon enough, the children started to panic, the adults gathered their own children and attempted to calm them down.

Sofía and Matías quickly enveloped Olivia in a loving hug. Mary doing the same to Marcus. Olivia's parents and Marcus's mum quickly met in the middle of the room, attempting to figure out the cause of the explosion.

Though before anyone had the chance to open their mouths, a horn starting blaring. It was so loud it made them cringe and their ears hurt. Not long after, the unmistakable, repetitive sound of bullets being shot out of guns broke through the air.

Acting upon instinct, the adults ushered all the children into one corner of the party popper covered living room, furthest from the main door. All the kids hugged each other and held on for dear life. Marcus spotted Olivia In the crowd and rushed over to her.

"Livvy! Are you alright?" The boy asked, his face full of concern. All she could do was nod as she was still in shock from the explosion. "Mum?! What's happening? It's the Omnics isn't it? Where's dad when you need him.." Mary didn't respond as she continued witnessing the fight between Matías and Sofía.

"-Matías, tu idiota, you cannot be serious. I am not letting you do that, tell him Mary!" Matías shook his head and grabbed both of Sofía's shoulders. "Te amo. More than you could ever imagine, never forget that." He said, adding as much affection into his voice as possible.

He kissed her passionately and pulled her into a hug as he whispered. "I'll be back before you know it, keep our princess safe." Just as quickly as he pulled her into the hug, he pulled away. He jogged over to the huddled forms of Olivia and Marcus and hugged them both.

"Te amo mi princesa." He whispered to Olivia, he pulled back and looked at Marcus. "You take care of her if something happens yes? Keep my baby girl safe."

He didn't give either one the chance to respond as he stood up , turned around, called out for his friend, "José! You coming esé?" The man, José, nodded and they both disappeared into the night. The gunfire continued, not stopping for a second.

Marcus looked down at Olivia, who had tears rolling down her face, and pulled her close. "Te amo, papá." She whispered before burying her face into the crook of Marcus's neck.

Even Marcus had a few tears streaming down his face. He had come to love Matías as an uncle. And now he was out there, looking for the cause of this huge disaster.

Seconds soon turned into minutes, those into hours, and still, there was nothing. The gunfire kept echoing throughout the walls of Olivia's home and there was no sign of José or Matías.

However, that soon changed as loud banging resonated from the door. Everyone's heads snapped to the object of interest. No one making a sound. Sofía looked at Mary, who was with the kids, and headed towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw José standing on the other side.

He was hunched over, with clenched teeth and his clothes were covered with soot, dirt and grime. Wait, was that blood? It couldn't be...

Sofía's eyes widened and she yanked open the door. And on the other side, stood José, in all his glory.

Sofía's high pitched screaming soon filled the room as José's eyes rolled back into his skull and he collapsed onto the floor. As Mary shot up and ran over to Sofía, she felt like she was about to puke. Blood quickly started to pool around José's body. It came out of the multiple bullet holes that littered his torso and legs.

However what was the worst, was that he was missing a limb. His arm was gone. And it wasn't a clean cut, oh no. It was ripped right off. His clothes were ripped too and the bone was still visible. How many bullets did he take?

All the adults started turning away curious kids as they themselves were struggling not to vomit right then and there. Olivia didn't even look, she knew. "How bad is it?" She asked. "He's been better."

Marcus thought that perhaps a joke would lighten up the situation. Of course, it was inappropriate, very inappropriate, he hugged Olivia even tighter and started rocking back and forth. "Is papá there?"

Marcus didn't know what to say. Tell her the truth, tell her that he's most likely amongst the other poor souls that were gunned down. Or to tell her a white lie, tell her that he's on his way. For all Marcus knew, he could be. No one knew for certain but everyone imagined that the chance of him making it back were slim, far too slim.

However, he wanted to give the girl hope, to not give up yet. "He's probably on his way Livvy, as we speak he's probably kicking their butts." Marcus whispered. His voice firm and steady, not betraying his other beliefs.

Olivia hummed a response and chuckled with pretty much no emotion.

No matter how much they would like to keep hope, he was gone, forever, never to be heard from again.

"No I don't believe you!" Sofía could be heard yelling. "Sofía please, think about this, think of your princess, what will happen to her if you go out there? He'll be back, just give it time. You have to be there for your little one." Mary continued attempting to reason with Sofía, however, the latter was having none of it.

"I'm gonna go out there" she pointed a steady finger towards the door, "I'll find my husband, and I'm gonna come back here. And you won't stop me." She yanked her coat off a nearby hanger and put it on.

"You know what, fine, be like that. Sprint out there. Into the middle of a war where millions of bullets flying every second. All it takes is one and you're done for. Wall will happen to Olivia huh?" Mary didn't even realise that she was crying until now. Sofía put a comforting, friendly hand on her shoulder and put on a sad smile.

"You and Marcus will take care of her, I know you will. Besides, I know my husband is still alive and I will come back here, I'll come back here and I'll, ill, ill prove it to all of you!" The distraught mother and wife slammed the door shut behind her and rushed into the fray. Not long before she passed the first corner she was mowed down without mercy. She was just another casualty, another name to be declared deceased.

Once more, hours began to pass and the sun was starting to rise.

Olivia was asleep on Marcus's shoulder, who was asleep on Mary's shoulder. She didn't sleep at all. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she had big purple bags underneath her eyes. Indicating just how tired and worried she was.

Some of the adults found an old radio an hour ago and were still attempting to tune it so that they'd have a rough idea of the situation.

It was now nearing five in the morning, the gunfire started dying down more or less half an hour ago and right now, it was almost silent. Sure enough, a fist could be heard being pounded against the door. "Anybody home? This is Overwatch, please open the door!"

A low and deep voice shouted from the other end. In response, a tired Mary stood up and slowly but surely, walked to the door. She slowly opened it and had to squint her eyes at the bright sunlight.

There stood a tall many with long curly hair, he was clean shaven and had a tired expression on his face. Over to his left stood a noticeably shorter woman who had her hair back In a ponytail and she had a pen tucked away in behind her ear. The man spoke up first.

"Hello ma'am, I am agent Peralta and this is agent Santiago. We are part of Overwatch from California we were shipped here as back up and we were hoping to ask you a few questions. If that's not a problem for you."

"No of course not, please, come in." Mary opened the door even wider in order to grant access to the two agents.

"Thank you ma'am." The woman flashed her a tired smile and walked into the living room, towards the couch. There, agent Peralta saw about ten kids huddled up, laying on makeshift beds that were made up of pillows and blankets. Some of the kids were still in deep sleep.

He crouched down in front of the kids and smiled warmly. "Hey guys, you alright?" The agent asked, automatically portraying himself as the friendly type.

"Sí." A kid whispered from the back, a chorus of 'Si's and 'Yes's followed soon after. "That's good to hear, stay strong." Just as he was about to walk over to the couch he spotted Marcus who was looking at him with admiration. He saw Olivia sleeping on his shoulder and chuckled.

"Taking care of your girl? Keep it up." Peralta put up two thumbs up and walked towards the couch.

Marcus was left speechless.

-Time Skip-

"That'll be all, thank you ma'am," Agent Peralta thanked, extending his right arm towards Mary for a formal handshake. She obliged and Santiago did the same. The three adults walked over to the door, opened it and the agents walked out.

Just before Mary closed the door, Peralta turned on his heels and held the door open. "One more thing, Overwatch already set up a refugee centre on Alvaro Street, just north of here. So you can go there for help with the wounded, to get food, etcetera. Have a good day." She smiled politely as a thank you and closed the door.

Just then, Olivia awoke with a jolt and a loud gasp.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok, it's all over. I'm here." He rocked them back and forth and spoke sweet nothing's into her ear to help her calm down.

 _A/N Hey Guys! I decided to upload the second chapter quickly as it is pretty muxh a direct continuation from chapter 1 if you know what i mean. There's only a few month difference between the last one and this one. The next one will feature a pretty serious time skip nothing too much, just a few years. Rate and Review, Peace._

 _(Pst! Sorry if the layout is off as im uploadibg this from my phone at 2:55 AM so i have no clue what it will look like on PC... Hope you enjoyed!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Overwatch characters are owned by Blizzard Entertainment, I only own Marcus

* * *

Chapter 3 – January 2067

"I love you Marcus, remember that, I'll always love you. No matter where you are, I'll always be with you." Mary spoke, with tears in her eyes. He couldn't say it back, instead, Marcus nodded rapidly, his throat, tight, unable to produce any words. Tears continued to flow down his face. It reminded him of his life, a storm, lots of rain. It's never easy for a single mother to raise a kid, never mind two. And the whole, 'A massive war that affected the whole world ended five or so years ago' didn't help either. They had been through tough hard times, he could remember leaving the stove door open when there was no heat. He'd cover himself and Olivia with a warm blanket right next to the stove and they would doze off in each other's arms while Mary would be pulling her sixth overtime that week. But they got through it. They always did. Mary was now speaking to Olivia, she was also crying. Which was very rare for Marcus to witness. She'd always been the tough one, his guardian angel.

She had protected him form the bullies in school, she helped him get his lunch money back. And to see her here, in such a vulnerable state… It really did a number on Marcus. He wasn't listening to their conversation, He was thinking about the future, what was going to happen? Would they end up homeless? Would Livvy turn into one of those 'ladies' that stand on the sides' of streets at night? He wasn't going to let that happen, ever. All his hopes and dreams of a great life were shattered in a mere millisecond.

He was so caught up in what was ahead of him that he didn't notice the heart rate monitor's beeps become more spaced out. Instead of one beat ever one point two seconds, it turned into one beat every one point five, then one every two seconds, soon after that it was one beat every three seconds. And now, one, single, never ending beep took its' place. It was high pitched and rather, well, annoying.

Marcus didn't even realise what was going on before countless amounts of people started storming into the room. A doctor here, a nurse there. "Marcus!" He snapped out it when someone started shaking him with a lot of force, they were yelling his name too. He looked down and was met with eyes that were like his. Eyes that were producing a never-ending stream of tears. Those pretty, purple eyes. He had outgrown her, by quite a bit too be honest. Nine years ago, she was taller, now, she barely could barely his chin.

Her make-up's smudged, he thought, as he wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb. He smiled sadly and pulled her close. They both knew what was happening, and it hurt, so much. Having someone you held so close to your heart get ripped out of your grasp. It hurt, knowing that there was literally nothing he could possibly do that could prevent the inevitable. He could scream, but what would that do? Nothing. So, he chose to accept it, and move on, focus on the future, on their future.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry about taking this long to respond guys... I planned to have this chapter uploaded last night but there was an electrical maintenance near my house and I had to turn off the Wi-Fi. I just ran out of data a couple days ago too. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It's short and simple. Which is why I'm uploading Chapter 4 too. Peace_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Overwatch Characters are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. I only own Marcus

* * *

Chapter 4 – February 2071

As the third knock resonated from the window, Marcus put down the small packet of crisps he was devouring and walked over. He already knew who it was. "So, how'd it go?" He quizzed, walking back towards the bed where his phone was. "Smooth as a baby's asshole." _Wait_. Marcus thought as he replayed her voice in his mind. "It's, smooth as a baby's bottom, not asshole Olivia..." He chuckled as he checked their bank account on his phone, there, he was presented with five accounts that wired him around fifty bucks each. "Who cares? Same difference." Olivia reasoned as she took off her backpack and her mask.

"Two fifty ain't that bad Livvy." He stated as he fired up their computer. "You're doing the next run by the way, those Muertos freak me out man." She cringed while performing a mock shiver. "Whatever floats your boat cap'n." Was Marcus's court reply. She chuckled and opened her back pack. "Look what the bestest best friend in the world found just sitting around by the trash cans? The newest 'Luwou X13' better processor than ours." Marcus's eyes lit up.

"Twenty-four cores, forty-eight threads, a base frequency of four-point three gigahertz, boosted to seven-point-," Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Dude, you lost me at the part where you mentioned twenty-four. Just say thank you and I'll be on my way, I need a shower hombre." Marcus laughed happily. "Thank you thank you thank you, oh I could kiss you right no- uh, I mean, the window! I could kiss the window!" He laughed nervously.

"Whatever dude, just remember, you're doing the next run." She stressed as she locked the bathroom door. Marcus was still attempting to calm down after his little slip up. How the hell did she find this baby by the trash? He thought, well, I ain't going to complain. Marcus shut off his computer and started rummaging through all the shelves within his vicinity. "Not here, not here, not here... uh where are you screwdriver?" He muttered to himself as he continued his search.

Eventually, he found the screwdriver, it was sitting on top of an old holo album. He hesitated for a second. Soon enough, his hand reached for the album and he shut the shelf it was in. He lightly blew the dust off and opened it slowly. Bracing himself mentally. Once the album was open it displayed holograms of hundreds of images. All the images had a blue tint on top of them, however, once he tapped on the closest image it turned into top quality image. The curious boy increased the size of the image and almost immediately, tears started flowing.

The photo he stumbled upon was a picture of himself, Olivia and... Her. It was his eleventh birthday, so, Livvy was thirteen at the time. He had a little spot of vanilla ice cream on top of his nose and so did Livvy. They were both holding ice cream and were smiling as if it were the best day in the world. ...She... was crouching in behind, she had one arm around each of the kids and was smiling too. He quickly swiped, and the album sent a video his way.

Curious, he tapped it and it started playing. It was a GoPro video of Olivia and Marcus rock climbing. It was recorded from Marcus's perspective "Don't look down, don't look down." Video Marcus could be heard muttering to himself as he continued climbing. "Aww, Is little Marcus about to piss himself?" Olivia was ahead of him, mocking him. "That's cute." Marcus replied and continued climbing. He suddenly stopped, and directed his gaze to the right.

The video showed a beautiful sunset that was taking place just behind some mountains and it was truly stunning to look at. Soon after, Marcus looked up at Olivia's... *Cough Cough*. Just watching this made the real-life Marcus cringe and wish to hide form the embarrassment. The next line topped it all off. "Nice view." Marcus wanted to dig a hole and bury himself. Video Olivia groaned. "Men." Marcus didn't realise she heard him, so he improvised. "No no, I was talking about the mountains. Really." The recording ended right there, and Marcus was still taking it in.

"Smooth Markie." Came a familiar voice from over his shoulder. Olivia's victim dropped the holo album and it clattered onto the hard wood floor. "Jesus Livvy, When'd you get outta the shower? IU never even heard you turn it on!" Olivia chuckled and spoke again. "Clearly, you were too focused on that. I knew you weren't talking about the mountains by the way." She teased as she turned to head into the kitchen. "What? Uh, yeah I was! Did you see that sunset?"

"Mmhm."

"Those were some nice mountains."

"Thanks amigo." Even more colour drained out of Marcus's face and the tips of his ears started to heat up and rose in colour by a few shades.

He groaned in annoyance and grabbed the screwdriver. "That's not what I meant..." Marcus insisted as he carefully started to unscrew the case of the computer to gain access to the motherboard.

"We both know that's a lie." He heard her quip cheerfully, as if she was trying to make fun of him, and everything he stood for.

"I hate you." Marcus opined as he unscrewed the mother board from its' socket.

"Now, we both know that that's one hundred percent a lie." He didn't reply, she was right, he could never hate her... quite the opposite really.

He started to focus on his job again, and he slowly and carefully started taking out the motherboard. With gentle hands, the techie took out the CPU fan and rose from his seat to hunt for a tissue and rubbing alcohol. Once he got everything he needed he applied the rubbing alcohol onto the tissue and carefully started to wipe off the old, dried up, thermal paste. Once that was scrubbed off, he took out the old CPU and, with the upmost precision, slowly set down the new processor into its' designated socket. The future engineer wrapped everything up by placing the fan back onto the processor.

He booted up the computer and all was working perfectly. "Self five!" Marcus muttered to himself as he self fived triumphantly. Satisfied with his work, he walked over to the kitchen where Olivia was furiously smashing her fingers against the bright screen of her phone. A phone that Marcus built from the ground-up, it was, by far, the best in the business. It was truly incredible, the things he knew how to do when it came to tweaking, constructing or inventing. "Woah! Calm down captain fingers! Who you texting?" Marcus asked, his voice dripping with curiosity. Deep down, the poor boy was getting jealous, and he didn't know why. Was it normal for someone to get jealous of their best friend slash roommate? Whatever.

"Actually Markie, I just found out the leader of Los Gamberros is fucking Sergio's girl, dios mio she's a puta." Marcus almost dropped his tea cup as he did a full three sixty in a millisecond. "How the hell did you do that?" The hacker shrugged and smirked. "A good chef never shares his secret ingredient. A good hacker never shares his methods." Marcus was still in a state of shock. "Jeebus Livvy, do you have any idea how much he'll pay for that?! Hundreds! Maybe even thousands!" Olivia just nodded, her smirk growing in size.

Marcus couldn't help it, he sprinted up to her, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air, they started spinning in circles. She was screaming, it wasn't scared screaming though. It was happy screaming, or at least he hoped because if it was the former she would kill him.

"You are amazing!" Marcus shouted as he continued spinning. "Ahh! Marcus put me down idiota. Cabrón! Put me down!" Her smile not leaving her face for a single second. After some time. They both stopped laughing and Marcus was suddenly very aware of how close their faces, their lips, were. Of course, she was still in the air and he was still looking up. Just one push and there would be no space between them. _Christ, why am I thinking like that? Snap out of it!_ He yelled at himself as he cleared his throat and gently set her down.

"Why'd you stop? I like flying." She laughed as she dusted herself off and went to grab an apple.

"Hey… um… I'm gonna go to bed." Marcus lied as he tried to think of some sort of excuse to get outside. He needed some fresh air, to think.

"But it's not even nine yet? Why so early?" Olivia questioned, she arched one eyebrow as she studied him. Trying to figure out why he'd want to go to bed this early.

He realised she tended to do that. She'd always raise one eyebrow and lower the other when she was questioning something or someone. How she bites her bottom lip when she laughs too much. Why was he noticing all this just know?

"Nothing, hey I'll be right back okay? Yeah? Bye!" He blurted out and shoved on a pair of random kicks, threw on a jacket, and jogged right out of their apartment.

Marcus ran a hand through his short and straight black hair and took a deep breath as he strolled toward the elevator. "Planta baja." Marcus stated with a mologue voice. Just lud enugh, for the elevator AI to hear. "What's wrong with me?" He muttered to himself as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Before Marcus could react, the elevator came to an abrupt halt. He reached for anything that would help him stay on his feet. "What do you think you're doing?" Marcus immediately recognised that voice as one belonging to the main topic of all his took a deep breath in order to help him keep his composure in check and spoke in a low, menacing tone. "Leave me alone Sombra." Marcus warned, using her codename, instead of her real name.

She didn't say anything back, no cocky come back, no quip. She just left him alone, exactly what he wanted. Or was it? Marcus sighed and banged his head against the back wall of the elevator. He slammed his eyes shut and tried his best to get a grip on his emotions.

as the elevator notified him that it was his stop with a short ding. He regained his composure and walked outside with his head pointed at the ground. His only source of light being the flickering lamppost just ahead of him and the stars.

Just as Marcus was about to turn around and head home, he noticed that he had some loose change in the pocket of his navy blue bomber jacket. He fished out the coins. Three, five, no, six credits. He had six credits. Enough for a six pack of beer and a chocolate bar. Why the hell not?

And so, he strolled into the nearest gas station. "Sup man." Marcus greeted as he entered the '2 Go' gas station. "Yo! My man Marcus, did mommy ground you? Is that why you haven't been here since like last week?" Marcus chuckled as he walked towards the fridge. "Nah man, just taking care of some business, you know." _and trying to get a handle on my feelings_ "Just the same old." He finished as he set the six pack of beer onto the counter.

"Yeah I get you. On the grind for the dough. So, who's that chick you stick to like twenty-four seven? Babysitter? 'Cuz if she single I wouldn't mind to, ya know, hit that. If you catch my drift." The cashier laughed to himself as he scanned the bar code on the beer. "Man, me and her are kinda a thing now." _What the hell am I doing?!_ The cashier paused for a second. _He knows I'm lying! I'm screwed, he's gonna tell her and I'm dead_ "Really? Well good for you my man! Up high!" Marcus let out a sigh of relief and high fived his friend.

"Nice man! Well uh, that'll be six seventy-nine." Marcus's eyes widened. "Raf, could you, you know, give a brother here a discount and take away the seventy nine cents?" The man Marcus referred to as Raf chuckled. "You know what? Sure. It'll be an early wedding present. In fact, I'll throw in a... let's see... a chocolate bar? If your boy gets an invite." Marcus was suddenly imagining Olivia in a wedding dresses. _Why?_

"Yo, Marcus, you zoned out for a sec there man. So what will it be?" Marcus sighed, defeated. "Yeah sure you'll get it, can't promise when though." _Or if at all!_ "No problem man, I just wanna be there. "Marcus grabbed the beer and the 'wedding gift'. "Thanks, Raf, I'll see you around." "For sure." Raf waved to his friend as he left the store. "That lucky motherfucker." Raf chuckled as he went to restock some shelves.

The atmosphere was nice, Marcus was watching the sea, lost in his own thoughts and the rhythmic crashes of waves against the sand. He loved living by the sea. There was a semblance of a smile on his face, showing that he was clearly enjoying his thoughts. Whatever they may be.

Olivia moved towards him, slowly. "Hey." Marcus jumped slightly and tightened his grip on the beer in his hand, ready to smash it over the intruder's head if need be. However, once he realised who it was, his grip loosened. "You gotta stop scaring me like that Livvy. One day I'll freak and who knows what will happen." Olivia just hummed a soft response and sat down on the next to him on the unkempt mounds of sand. "Thought I'd find you here, why'd you want to go out anyways?" _He wasn't going to tell her the truth, he couldn't. Oh hey, I think I have feelings for you, but I don't know yet, oh, and will you marry me? Cool, because we have a guest to our wedding, here's the wedding gift. Gives half eaten chocolate bar, na._

And so, he thought that changing the subject was the best choice of action. "I like to look at the waves, as soon as a wave gets big, it crashes and goes back down to level one. It's like us. It's like our progress against LumériCo. At one point we get somewhere good, and then we hit a dead end. Constantly." Marcus ranted on as he chugged another beer and tossed the bottle into the deep abyss. "You're killing fish." Marcus scoffed at Olivia's observation. "I don't care about the fish, I care about people, us, them." The young engineer pointed towards the city. "You saw, LumériCo's bullshit. S4FE isn't just regulating infrastructure, the amount of personal data that thing is collecting is fucking mind blowing. 'Safe 4 Families Everywhere' my ass." Marcus continued. Olivia nodded her head in agreement and grabbed a beer out of Marcus's hand. "Hey! Get your own." Marcus argued as he tried to get it back.

"You, can do that, I like this one." Marcus groaned, "Whatever, man." Olivia chuckled as he accepted his defeat without even trying to fight for the beer. He must've really hit rock bottom. "I know Marcus, it's like big brother recruited millions of little brothers in every nook and cranny of the world." The boy she was referring to just stared at her with a blank expression. "It sees everything you do and tells on you. It knows when you're taking a piss, when you eat, when you sleep, when you have an affair with a rival's wife. Etcetera." Marcus pushed his head back in laughter.

"So that's how you got him? Genius." Marcus went on. "All that data in one place... If they don't like how much you sleep or how often you piss they can reject your fucking job offer before you even send it in. Or your driving licence, your insurance, your credit card... It's fucking bullshit man."

"True, guess now we know why you got arrested four years ago. It used all the data it had on you to guess that you jacked that car." Marcus nodded. "It was a nice V8 though, not many of those around here anymore. All about fucking electric cars now. And don't even to get me started on having AI controlled cars... So stupid." Olivia laughed quietly as she took another sip.

"We're talking about a government conspiracy, and you start getting turned on by an engine? Nice." Marcus dramatically dropped, yet another, empty bottle and grabbed his side as if he got shot. "Low blow Olivia, low blow."

"You never actually told me what happened." Marcus dramatically cleared his throat. "Well, at the time, you were off finishing uni. So, I was out shopping with." His voice hitched as he paused. Olivia realised what was happening and scooted closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and set her arms on her knees which were curled up to her chest. "It's okay, I'm here for you. You know, she was like a mother to me too. You're not alone."

Marcus nodded slightly as a tear slipped from his left eye. "Uh, well, she was at the counter, paying for a liquid cooler and some screws. Plus her womanly, things." Olivia chuckled. "Really? 'Womanly'?" Marcus laughed quietly and wiped a few tears off his cheek. "So well I got impatient and I wanted to head to the car. And so I asked for the keys. She gave them to me and so I left the store and headed for the car park. It was a Saturday so the thing was packed to the brim. My eyes were glued on a CAD project I was doing on my phone."

"And what was that?" Marcus leaned back and looked up at the stars. "I have no clue, pretty sure I deleted it like a couple hours later. Anyway, I tapped the button on the keys to make the, beep, you know? And so I heard it to my... left. I went there and saw a blue sedan in front of me. Our car was blue and so I pulled at the handle to open the door. Next thing ya know there's a middle aged dood running up to me and the alarm is blaring. And guess what, turns out the dude had the exact same car as my ma. I get scared, and run away. Mary... picked me up a few minutes later, just outside of the parking. We forget about the whole thing, laugh it off."

"Let me guess. S4FE tracked you down and the cops show up at your door?"

"Ding Ding Ding! The called it, 'Attempted Grand Theft Auto'. I would've had a year in the clink. I'm just lucky that the judge I got was an old dude. He too, didn't trust the technology and he gave me community service. Three hundred hours of it. See, the way LumériCo tracked me down, they said I had an ninety three percent chance of committing the crime. Wait til you hear this, it was because I'm black and a teen, because we lived in a shabby neighbourhood and because I took off running after I pulled the handle a few times. Those three things made me guilty for a crime I didn't even think about committing.

Marcus suddenly shot up, he stood up -or rather, he stumbled up- and threw a bottle into the air randomly. "Fuck it. FUCK it. We're hackers. I say we expose them, I say we blow up the fucking wall and let the people see their government for what it truly is!" There was a short pause as Olivia thought over his idea.

Just as she was about to speak, she was interrupted by the sound of glass being smashed and a car alarm going off. "Where'd you throw that bottle?" Marcus looked up into the sky, as if it would give him yet another answer. "What bottle?" Marcus asked curiously. Olivia shook her head, they're gonna get a hefty fine tomorrow night thanks to S4FE. Stupid. "You know what, you should get drunk more, drunk you says a lot of real shit with a lot of sense. It's weird when I say that out loud though..."

"I, am not, not drunk."

"Can you tell the time."

Marcus slowly took out his phone and pressed the home button. He used one hand to hold the phone, and the other, to point an accusing finger at the clock on his phone.

"I am not, fucking drunk."

"Yeah we"re going home amigo." Olivia stood up, dusted herself off and threw Marcus's arm around her shoulders.

"You know, we're gonna have a wedding, and I even invited Raf." Marcus drunkily cleared his throat and put on his best priest voice. "Holy Jesus, live together, kiss the bride, amen. I just married us Livvy!"

Olivia roared with quiet laughter until she remembered an old article she read on a news magazine online. 'A drunk person always speaks their mind.' She pondered over that sentence throughout the whole trip home.

* * *

 _A/N: This chapter was originally Chapter 5. However, I couldn't think of anything that was both long enough and good enough. And so i dumped the old chapter 4 and made this one Chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoyed. Rate and Review. Peace_


End file.
